


Reckless Friends

by Mayarene Rose (Paradise_of_Mary_Jane)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [26]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Mayarene%20Rose
Summary: Donna’s leg is pretty fucked up. Garth’s trying to take care of it and make sure she’s not gonna die or lose the leg, but it’s not looking good. It would go a lot better if Garth was better at healing magic, which he is actually astoundingly bad at.And it would go much better Donna would stop trying to get up and going back into the fight.





	Reckless Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27: Field Medicine

Donna’s leg is pretty fucked up. Garth’s trying to take care of it and make sure she’s not gonna die or lose the leg, but it’s not looking good. It would go a lot better if Garth was better at healing magic, which he is actually astoundingly bad at. 

And it would go much better Donna would stop trying to get up and going back into the fight.

“Your femur is broken in _three places_,” Garth says. “You’re not getting up.”

Donna glares at him. “You can’t stop me,” she says.

“_You can’t stand._”

Garth is stubborn and hard headed, but he’s not the most stubborn and hard headed in the Titans. By their standards, he’s downright nice. It’s pretty annoying. He’s a king of an underwater kingdom. He shouldn’t have to take so much shit from people he knew since he was twelve.

“Donna you’re being stupid,” he tells her. “Your leg needs a splint and you need to stand down.”

“There is a giant robot trying to take over San Francisco!”

“And the other Titans and freaking Superman can handle it,” Garth says. He thinks they can, anyway. And if they can’t. Well, that’s a concern for another hour, at the very least. And still not something Donna can help with, with a broken leg and all.

Donna, at least, has the grace to finally settle down. 

“This is stupid,” she mutters.

“I forgot how bad you were when you got injured,” Garth comments. 

“Like you’re any better.”

“I never said I was.”

The two of them don’t get hurt often, superhuman physiology and all that. Neither of them know how to deal with being sidelined very well. It doesn’t help that the other Titans have a habit of getting injured much too often for their liking. Wally would be the worst of it if he didn’t have superhealing. It’s nerve-wracking, to say the least.

“I thought you died, you know,” Garth says. “When you got thrown five blocks. You were already badly hurt.”

Donna’s gaze softens. “Ran to save me, huh?”

Garth rolls his eyes. “Someone had to.”

Donna laughs. Garth finishes tying off the splint, or what he thinks is a splint. He’s not really sure. Injuries work differently underwater. Donna looks down at her leg and raises an eyebrow. Garth sighs.

“I know,” he says.

“Wow,” she says. “You’re a bad medic. Please tell me you’re better at this underwater.”

“Of course I’m better at this underwater,” he says. “And we just use magic in Atlantis.”

Donna’s eyebrow rises further. “I thought you couldn’t do healing magic,” she asks, confused.

“I can’t,” Garth mutters. “It’s hard.” Given the option between interdimensional time travel and healing a simple cut? No contest. At least interdimensional travel actually _works._

Donna stares at him for another moment. Garth waits for it. One, two, three and.

There it is.

She bursts out laughing.

“I could just leave you here, you know,” Garth says. Donna just keeps laughing.

“You’re learning first aid with me and Roy after this,” she says, between breaths. “We’ll get you straightened out.”

The prospect of learning first aid with Donna and Roy is actually pretty terrifying. Donna would probably make him memorize all the possible ways a human body can get injured. Roy would make fun of him the entire time. Garth doesn’t know how yet, but camping would probably be involved.

His horror must show on his face because Donna laughs harder.

“I could always tell Dick,” she says. “He’ll make it into a team activity and everything.”

Doing first aid training with all five of them involved can only end in injury and a lot of shouting. Garth didn’t go through all the trouble organizing the Atlantean court and making sure Atlantis doesn’t fall in his absence just to spend his free time fighting with his friends. He likes to think he’s more grown up than that.

(He’s not. He’s really not. Any shred of maturity in any of the Titans goes out the window whenever they’re together.)

“You’re a horrible person,” he tells Donna. “I just saved your life.”

Donna snorts and doesn’t answer. Garth sighs. This is what he gets for caring about his friends’ well-being.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: In my hcs, every single Titan is actually terrible with injuries. None of them are in any way self-aware of these facts.


End file.
